


Art Gallery

by bumrubs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumrubs/pseuds/bumrubs
Summary: This follows nineteen-year-old Harry on a visit with his parents to the local art Gallery, which soon takes a twisted turn as the lights go out and the famous Malik's exotic pieces of art soon become all too life-like. While trying to escape, he finds a man named Louis, who helps him in his quest to escape the Fabricated World. As the story continues, Harry and Louis meet a mysterious boy by the name of Niall.





	

In the early afternoon, under a gray sky.....

Harry and his parents were on their way to an art gallery....

"Did you remember everything, Harry?"

"Oh! Do you have your handkerchief? You know, the one you got you for your birthday?"

"Keep it safe in your pocket, okay? Don't lose it!"

-

"Well, we're here. ..This is your first time in an art gallery, right, Harry?" Harry's mother said looking around the entrance of the gallery, "we are here today to see an exhibition of works by an artist named Malik. They don't just have And they don't just have painting but also sculptures... and all kinds of other creation. I don't doubt that even you'll enjoy it, Harry."

"Should we get to the reception desk?" Asked Harry's father.

"Ah, yes. Let's get some pamphlets as well." Harry's mother tell them as she takes off the to the reception desk.

"Hm? You want to go on ahead? Really, Harry.. Oh, all right." Harry's mother says in a stern tone, "Just make sure you're quiet in the gallery, okay? Don't make a ruckus!"

Harry took off up the stairs to the upper level of the art gallery, when he first got up there was a little window at the top of the stairs that seems to look into nothing. He walked to the first painting he saw it was of a lady in a purple dress, he didn't understand it though.

Harry moved onto the next one, a boy taller than him stood looking at it. It was of a man hanging by his foot upside down, it didn't intrest the younger boy at all so he left.

He looked around all the painting and sculptures, there were paintings of random things which as a man coughing and a cat. There were paintings of women in blue, and in red and in green. Then the sculptures, there was a red rose sculpture on the lower level of the gallery that seemed intresting to the boy, and then there were these statue like sculptures that were painted all one color, kind of like power rangers but lamer.

All the paintings had a little gold plaque that said the name of the painting and of when the painting was made. Most of them Harry couldn't read, they had too big of words for his small vocabulary to understand.

There was one painting that caught Harry's eye, it was on the upper level in a little room by itself. No one was in the room and it seemed no one wanted to go in. Harry read the plaque, he couldn't figure out the first word, but he understood the second one said world. Something world.

After Harry read the plaque the lights flickered which creeped the young lad out so he fled the room, he didn't want to be in the room if the light went completely out.

He left the room and back into the gallery, something seemed different than before. Harry just shrugged and went off back to find his parents. Soon he realized what exactly was wrong, there were no people around.

All the people that were in the gallery before were now gone, he seemed to be the only one left in the whole gallery, not even the gallery staff was in sight.

Harry went back down stairs to the main level and the lights flickered again, but this time they totally shut off. He was a bit frightened now, his mother and father were gone and he was all alone in a dark gallery.

Harry went to the main gallery hoping his parents were there, but no luck still no one. He decided maybe he could re-read all the painting to calm him down. He went painting by painting reading the plaques of them, even if he didn't understand the words. He got to the one called The Coughing Man, the man looked drunk, Harry laughed at it for a second then began to walk away. As he walked away he heard a cough, he ran into the other room scared.

Harry didn't know what made that noise but he continued to read the painting, one by one, he ignored the sculptures, he knew he wouldn't be able to read the names on the plaque so why try.

He went back to the upper level of the gallery and saw a figure walk by the small window, he went over to it, it didn't look locked but it wouldn't open. Harry slowly walked away from it a bit frightened and when he turned his back to walk down the hall somone, more like something banged on the window scaring Harry even more then he was before.

Harry walked around the gallery one more time before he went back into the small room with the one painting. He noticed there was blue liquid leaking from the back of the frame. Before he could look at the blue liquid something sounded like it was coming up from the floor. It was letters, seemed a bit odd, they spelled out Come Harry. Harry ignore the words on the floor and went back to look at the blue liquid from the painting.

"Come down below harry. I'll show you someplace secret."

Harry thought it mean't the main level of the gallery, maybe that was where he parents had gone. He went back down to the main level, no one still in sight. He went into the first room of painting and there were little blue foot prints leading to a painting, it was a painting of a giant fish on the floor. There were ropes around it keeping people from touching it, but the foot prints lead to a place where the rope was missing. And it seemed like you could just jump into the painting.

Harry tapped the painting with his foot not trusting the painting, but he felt like something was pushing him to go down. He jumped into the painting not knowing where it lead too but he was about to find out.

Harry looked around where he was, it was dark, more like blue, but still dark. There were stairs, which he guessed lead out of the painting. There were two painting side on either side of the stairs, a blue one that looked like rocks floating in water and a red one that looked like rocks floating in lava.

Harry walked down the hallway the blue lava painting was on, he wasn't sure if that would be better than the red but he went anyways. The hallway was dark, black lights were the only lights in the place it seemed. On the walls there was something written, it was the word "come" repeated three times and it lead to a little table in front of a door. 

On the table sat, what looked to be a red rose. It was sat in a vase that seemed to have no water in it and some of the petals had fallen off and were laying on the little table. 

Harry thought about taking the rose, it was pretty after all what harm could it do? After all whoever had set it here clearly didn't want it anymore. 

He took the rose out of the vase and set it in his pocket carefully not wanting to crush the poor thing anymore than it already was. 

Harry looked at the door the table was in front of, he moved the table slowly and soundless, he didn't know what was on the other side of the door. He didn't know if he would find people from the gallery or what.

He opened the door and went into the room. It was quiet and different than the other room, it was small, and has one large painting of a girl with teal hair. There was a key sat in the middle of the room. 

Harry walked slowly over to the key, he picked it up and looked at it, it was small, and blue. 

Below the painting sat what looked like a note, "When the rose ???s, so too will you ??? away." He didn't know some of these words. 

He didn't understand what the paper told him but he turned away and left the tiny room, it felt like it was closing in on him. He closed the door behind himself and made his way down the hallway, when he noticed that the words on the wall were now red, and spelled out THEIF. He ignored the words and made his way down the hall.

He walked all the way back to the stairs where the red lava painting was, except he noticed something, the stairs were gone. No going back now. There was a long hallway that had a little door at the end just like the blue paintings hallway did.

There was a little painting on the wall next to the door, "The ??? fish" Harry groaned, he didn't understand yet another painting. He rolled his eyes and moved onto the door. He fished the little blue key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. 

On the other side of the door was a bright green room, it had a lime green floor and a darker green for the walls. It had normal lights in it unlike the other rooms. He left the key in the door knob not seeing a point in carrying a dumb little key around with him.

There were bug painting on the walls of this room, there were lady bugs, bumble bees, ants, butterflies. They were all named that too, "how original," Harry scoffed to himself as he got to the last painting in that room. 

There was a door that lead into another room, the door to the room was unlocked thankfully and he found more bug pictures. They weren't like the other ones, they were a butteries life-cycle. 

There was a door at the end of this room, again unlocked. There was a painting laying on the floor covering what looked like to be a giant hole that lead to no where. The painting was of an ant. He walked over it quickly not wanting it to break under him but hears a squish as he does so. The painting broke slightly and the ant painting was a bit squished. 

Harry went into the next room and the only thing in the large room was a key, a painting and what the boy had called before a power ranger. It was red. It seemed life like, like it could move at any second. Harry kneeled down and picked up the little green key. He stood back up and looked hard at the red sculpture, he began to turn round when he heard a noise. He looked back at the sculpture and saw it make a move towards him. He backed up a bit and saw it take another step. Harry ran out of the room and over the ant painting totally ruining it now and dashing out of that room as well. 

He sunk against the wall and held his legs to his chest trying to get his heart rate back to a normal pace, he heard a crash in the room but ignored it. "What the hell was that.." Harry mumbled to himself giggling a bit since he swore which his mother would have scolded him for but she wasn't here.

Harry got back up and made his way to find the next door, there was a narrow hallway that had a wall standing up holding it up, it had a note on it, "BEWARE OF EDGES" Harry once again had zero clue on what that meant. 

He started walking down the hall when something shot out in front of him, making him scream and fall, he looked at what had shot out of the wall and it was an arm. 

Harry looked and frowned, were there more of those? Is that what the note meant when it said beware of edges?

Harry got back up but realized something was wrong with his arm, there was bruising covering them, he didn't understand how that happened he didn't fall on his arms. 

He started off down the hall, more arms and hands shot out at him, he didn't get pushed by any of them this time thankfully. He got to the door and fished the green key out of his pocket. The rose falling out in the process. He picked up the rose and saw it looked sad now, more petals had fallen off and it looked a sad, dull red color now. 

Harry pulled off two of the petals that were handing off and saw his arm get two faded bruises added to the others. He was a bit freaked out now so he put the rose back into his pocket and unlocked the door to the next room. 

He walked into the new room and saw in front of him a big cat face, it had a hold in the middle of it's face, like it was missing something. The hole was the size of a fish. Did he have to put a fish in there? If so where was the fish and where was he suppose to get it from...

Harry went to the door on the left side of the room with the giant cat face. He saw that the room had what looked like little stages with curtains. There was was stage that didn't have a curtain and had what looked like a stick figure in the middle of it. There was paint on the bottom that read,

"Play hide and seek?"

The stick man soon disappeared Harry guessed he had to find the man to get the fish. Harry went to a random one and drew back the curtains. There was a hand painted red in there that came flying out at him and slapped him right in the face. 

Harry was shocked, everything was red now and it seemed that no matter how many times he rubbed his eyes it wouldn't go away. 

Harry moved onto the next one and drew back it's curtains slowly, there stood the little stick figure. Harry smiled happy that he had found the man quickly and hadn't gotten slapped again. 

Pained oozed from the walls forming words, "Found me, you get a prize." Harry was confused though, there was no prize to be seen. 

He should have known that it wouldn't be this easy to get the fish, he searched the room till he got to a painting of a fish copped in half. And lying in front of it was a tail of a wooden fish, the top half no where to be seen. 

Harry left the room and put the fish tail in the hold, he had one half now where was the other half. Harry went into the room that was on the right side of the room. The room was filled with sculptures, and other little things packed in boxes and from the ceiling it seemed like yellow painting was seeping down.

The lights flicker in the room before they go off. He looks at all the statues in the room and saw the one move, he moved away and saw it moving towards him like the statue in the red suit did that one time. The statue fell over and crashed to the floor breaking into a million pieces. 

Between the glass shards was something larger that didn't break, Harry couldn't seen what it was since it was too dark in the room. He picked it up and left the room and looked at it once he was out. It was a wooden fish head, the last piece he needed.

He set the fish head into the spot and a cat meow that was ear piercing sounded. Harry covered his ears and closes his eyes till it stopped. When he opened his eyes there was now a hallway in front of him. Seemed odd but he had to keep going ahead, he wanted to find his mother and father and to go home.

Harry went into the next room, it was a large open room, didn't seem to have many doors. He went to the side where a vase sat full of water. He took the rose he has in his pocket and set it in there. The flower seemed to suck up the water and turned back into a full bloom flower, the bruises on his arms had vanished as well. 

Harry turned back and looked at the painting that was near the vase, it was of a red face and the tongue was whipping back and forth rather quickly. Harry moved closer to it and the painting spit on him. He looked at the rose and it had lose one of the petals again. Harry moved on his way to see what else in the room and made it a point to not go back to that face painting. 

There was a painting next to the face painting that was totally white but had a little number in the middle of it, 9. He knew he would need that for something but he didn't know what exactly just yet. He kept nine in his mind so he wouldn't forget, he didn't have anything to write it down on so if he forgot he would have to walk all the way back here just to figure it out.

Harry walked down the darkend hallway that lead up into the room, another arm shot out of the wall scaring him making him stumble again. He moved onward and looking at the two hallways that laid before him. One had hanging dolls around it and the other one just had a door at the end. 

Harry didn't want to face the dolls yet, they were honestly scary, he went to the room, but before he opened the door there was writing on the wall in yellow paint. It read, 'The Liars room.' Harry didn't exactly know what that meant but he just went into the room. 

There were six paiting in the room, each with a tiny plaque under it, the paitings had a gray background with black figures standing in old styled clothing. Each had a differen't color on though. 

Harry went up to the girl in the blue dress first, he read the words under her, 'The only truth-speaker wears green!' Which made Harry think, it was another puzzle. It was a room of liars and only one of them was right. He read all of the words under the paintings to see what he had to do. 

Each of the ones who gave a corrdinate had another paiting say they agreed with them, except the boy who wore brown, no one had agreed with him. Harry read the brown ones instrustions and chose to follow them. 

"Stand in front of the statue, go east four steps, then north two steps. That's the answer!" Harry read it out loud to himself. 

He went into the room, it was a room full of tiles and it had a statue in the middle of it, Harry stepped forward two steps, then east four, and finally he went north two steps. The tile under his feet were lose. He pulled it up and and it had something on the bottom, the number four. 

After he head the number he heard a crash come from the other room and what seemed like someone ripping canvous. Harry said four a few times in his head to remember it and ran out of the room. 

Outside of the room all the paitings now had what looked like painted knives in their hands and the brown painting was totally ruined, it was ripped and had red paint dripping from it. 

Harry left the room as fast as he could and now had to face the hallway of doll, since he had gotten two number, nine and four, he must be getting another one from the doll hallway. 

He walked into the hallway of dolls and looked at all of them. They were all hanging from their legs by red string and had messy hair and ratty clothes on. 

Harry examined every doll, he walked past a doll that had a red shirt on and the one next to it fell, it didn't scare him this time thankfully, he picked up the doll and looked at it closely, it had a number on its foot, eight teen. 

So the numbers Harry had gotten were nine, four and eight teen, there was a door at the end of the hallway of dolls and Harry ran to it. There was a padlock on it and it had a piece of paper on it. 

He was internally upset that he hadn't spent time listening in maths class and spent his time goofing off with his mates. Maybe if he had listened he would actually know how to multiply mentally.

Harry spent a long time counting on his fingers to figure out the answer, he just hopped he was right for the sake of himself. He grabbed the padlock and spun it to one hundred sixty five. He pushed it into the door and it came unlock. 

With a sigh of relief Harry went into the next room. it had trees all over it, some painting some sculptures. In the middle of the room sat a tree with a wooden apple sat in it. Harry grabbed the apple and left the room, there wasn't anything else he could do in that room.

Harry went back to where the painting spat at him, there was a hallway across from it that he hadn't gone to. He went down there and there was a pair of lips that seemed like they were glued to the wall. He touched them and they started to move, "Hungry... Give food.... That food.... Give to me..." The lips said to me, he didn't have food, but he did have the wooden apple. He put the wooden apple up to the lips and the apple disappeared. 

The apple was chewed by the lips and then seemed to be swallowed, "This tasty...I'll let you pass, go through my mouth," Harry gave the lips a dirty look, he didn't want to climb into into it but it was the only way to get out of this place. 

Harry climbed into the lips and into a new room, the room had paintings off a blade going down, there were many of them, Harry followed them till he reached the end of the hallway, the ceiling disappeared over it and Harry looked up, he saw something falling and he moved out of the way just in time, it was a blade just like the one in the painting. 

Harry's heart was racing, he went around the blade and went down the stairs, it lead into a red room. Everything was red, the walls the floor, the ceiling, everything! Harry followed around the corner and looked at the painting, it was of a bird with a horn thing. A bit odd in Harry's opinion.

He walked around the next corner and there was a door at the end, it wasn't locked, he stepped in and the room was just as red as the other room. The air in the room felt heavy and Harry felt like something was going to go wrong....

Harry walked deeper into the room, there was a big blue sculpture in the middle of the room that looked like it had been melting. He ignore that though, it had a velvet rope around it so he didn't seem to think he needed it. 

On the other side of the room was the safe sculpture except it was red, again he ignored the fact of it, it didn't look important in the little boys mind. He looked at the painting at the back of the room where the door was at, the door was locked of course. 

The paintings were nothing special honestly, they didn't do anything, he went to the back corner there was a painting of a woman in read, it was called The Lady in Red. Harry thought it was nice, but he needed to find a key or a code or something. He turned away from the Lady in Red and started to walk away when he heard glass shatter behind him. 

He turned around and saw the plaiting was now on the floor and seemed to be crawling after him, it was like she was half out of the painting but the other half was stuck. Harry ran to the other side of the room freaking out on what he was suppose to do now. 

He had to fine the key, but he had no clue where it was, what it looked like, what color it was. He hid behind a wall and looked around the room from the parts he could see. He heard the Lady in Red get closer since she was now growling, it was like screams but in a low tone. 

He couldn't see the key anywhere, was this going to be his end, eaten by a painting what a great way to die. He kept looking he ran away from the Lady in Red once again, she wasn't so fast so Harry could easily get away from her no problem.

Harry ran back to where the Lady had once been, there was glass shards all over the floor but in the mix of the glass sat what looked like a red key. Harry grabbed it getting glass stuck in his hand but it didn't seem to hurt oddly. 

Harry ran over to where the door was and quickly unlocked it before the Lady showed back up, he went into the room and closed the door keeping the key in the key hole so she couldn't open the door.

He was in what seemed to be a small library, it smelled of old books and dust. The books seemed to all be about Malik and his art works. 

Harry didn't seem at all interested in the books and left the room into a bigger room. There was a big step that lead to a vase of water, the vase was blue. He set his rose into the water and the rose sucked up the water and returned him to full health. The water didn't disappear though. There was still water in the vase. 

He ignore that and went to the left of the room, down a narrow hallway. He was stopped when he saw someone laying on the floor. It was a man with chestnut hair, seemed very messy though and he was in desperate need of a haircut. He was out cold though, he was holding onto the key and Harry bent down and took it from the mans grasp. 

Harry walked past the man and through another narrow hallway was a door, but it was blocked by one of the power ranger sculptures. It was too heavy for Harry to move so he skipped it. He went back and jumped over the passed out man and went the other direction. 

There were stairs that lead to a vase, he didn't need it so why waste his time using it, there was a door with a little window next to it and then there was what seemed to be a place that was completely empty but had a bunch of blue rose petals all over the ground. On the wall was a marking where a painting should be, The Lady in Blue, But she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Harry unlocked the door to the room and went it not sure what to expect. He heard rustling, he hesitantly went around the corner of the room and saw the Lady in Blue ripping apart a blue rose. He got closer and heard the painting's low growl and it started towards him.

Harry backed up by the door a bit but ran around the painting and grabbed the blue flower and kicked the stool that was in the room at the painting, which just made it more mad. Harry ran out of the room barley getting away from the painting.

He got out of the room and stayed panting for a few seconds before glass shattered from the window and the Blue Lady came out from it. Harry ran out of the room, running all the way back to the blue flower vase. He put both the Red rose and the Blue rose into the vase and both grew their petal back. 

Harry walked back to where the man had been laying. He was still there. Harry was confused how he was suppose to get past the sculpture, it was too heavy for him to move.

Before he got past the man, he started making noised. 

".............mmm..............," the man on the floor went, the man lifted his head, ".....What's this.....The pain's gone.....ah?" The man then looked up at Harry and let out a shriek. He got up and stumbled back a bit, "Wh....What is it NOW!? T-There's nothing left for you to take, I tell you!" Harry gave the man an odd look. 

"W....Wait..., Dear me, could you be... Someone from the gallery...?!" The man said giving me a good look up and down, "So you are! Oh, thank heavens! There's someone here besides me!" The man seemed to shriek again. 

-

"So I see.. You don't have any clue how things got to this point, either." The man who Harry still didn't know name said to him, "It would seem we wound up in very similar situations, I have to say... Even down to these roses, wounds appear on me when my rose loses its petals..I thought I was a goner there... Thank you for getting it back." Harry smiled at the man and gave a nod. 

"....Now, first things first... We'd better find a way out." The man says to Harry, "I think I'll go mad if I stay in this dreadful place for too long...Ah, I still haven't asked you even what your name is. My, was that rude of me! Well, my name's Louis, and you are?"

"My name is Harry," Harry says to the taller man. 

"Harry... Harry, you say," Louis says repeating the boys name over a few times, "I can't very well leave a boy to wander into danger, no, no. ...So I'll go with you! Okay? Now lets go, Harry!"

Louis started walking and Harry tagged alone close behind, when they reached the door the statue was still there. "What a lousy place for this thing... Step back a bit, would you, Harry?" Louis said to the younger lad and he stepped back, Louis pushed the stature to the side so him and Harry could get past. 

"Ta-da, now we can proceed," Louis said with a smile, "Alright, lets go!" 

Harry lead the way into the new room, it was a darker room then the others, it was a dark brown, everything was the same color. 

On the right and left coming out of the ground were two hands, the fingers were wiggling and it creeped Harry out big time. Louis stared at them confused on what they were suppose to resemble. 

On the wall were two paitings, one of what seemed to be a bride on her wedding day, and the other seemed to be the groom of the bride. They both had writing under them, "Grieving Bride" and the other one simply said "Grieving Groom." 

"Not very complex if you tell me, what exactly are we suppose to do, usually it gives us somewhat of a hint." Louis said looking at the painting of the groom. 

They both had giant frowns on their faces and seemed to be very sad, no wonder they were a Grieving couple.

Soon Louis noticed there were little notes next to the wiggling hands, "Sorrowful Bride's Right Hand," Louis read aloud, "let me guess now that one is going to be Sorrowful Bride's Left Hand?"

Harry went to the paper next to the hand and nodded, "yeah, you were right." Harry said picking up the paper to see if there was anything else on it besides the Sorrowful Bride's Left Hand, but there was nothing, he set it down. 

Harry got up and went down the hallway, Louis following right behind not wanting to lose him in this place. There were a few ways he could go, there was a hallway that lead no where but there was a painting. 

Harry was curious to see the painting so he went to go look at it, Louis didn't follow he wasn't interested in seeing anymore painting in this place. There was no name of it on it like the others in the gallery had. It was just a simple oil painting of coffee and cake. It disappointed Harry.

Harry walked back to Louis, "It was a painting of coffee and cake," the younger lad said, "I love cake," he says with a giggle. 

Harry and Louis go down the next hallway, again there were many ways to go, Louis thought it was a better idea to go to the farthest thing away first so they wouldn't have to walk so much to get here next time. 

There was a hallway that was only big enough for the two person to pass through not much room between the two, at the end of the little hallway there was a painting. It seemed to look like the painting that had spat on him not to long ago. 

"Ehehehe, hehehehehe.... Flowers.... Flower're nice..." the painting said mumbling to itself, "Give me that there flower, I'll let you though... ehehe..."

Louis shook his head, "Harry don't do it, you can't trust shit in here," he said putting his blue rose in his coat pocket so the painting couldn't see he had one too. 

"Ehehe... your flower, pretty please?" the painting said with the wicked voice and laugh, Harry shook his head to the painting. "Aw, I'm begging you... I just wanna have a sniffffffffffff.... just want it for a li'l bit... Eheheheh, hehehe, hehehehehe, Ahahahahahah! AHAHAHAHAHA AHAHHAHA AHAHHAHAHAHAH AHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAH AHAHA HAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAH."

Harry was scared now, he didn't want to be rude to the painting and not give it something it wanted, but he also knew if he give it to the painting there was a chance he could die.

Louis dragged Harry away from the painting and he takes them both into the next room he saw. The room was full of art canvases, they were all painted with the same painting, it was a bottle of what seemed to be eye drops. 

Both of them left the room and went to the next hallway, it had a wall that had a few painting on it. They passed it and went to the next hallway, it seemed to have holes in the floor. Harry took a step into the hallway and a bunch of eye balls popped out from the holes.

"Yaaah! What is THAT?! Gross is what!" Louis screamed out when he saw the eyes on the floor, "Why are these EYES on the FLOOR...?!" 

Harry went into the mess of eyes, there weren't a lot of them but enough to creep someone out. They were moving around like eyes would do if your eyes were closed. Harry made sure not to step on any of them, when he was about half way down the hallway there was an odd that was different than the others. He stopped to look at it and Louis soon came behind him. 

"D..... Does this lone eye have a congestion problem?" Louis said looking at the red eye that had veins that looked like they were about to pop.

Soon Harry remembered that there were eye drops in that other room, he got up and and ran back out of the hallway of eyes and to the other room with all the canvases. He pushed away all the stools that were blocking the thing in the middle of the room. He picked up the little bottle of eye drops and went back to Louis. 

Harry took the bottle of eye drops and dropped a few into the congested eye. It seemed to get sucked back into the hole it came from and then pop back out completely fine. It then popped back into the hole and the hole started moving over to the wall. 

Harry and Louis followed the eye and looked at the wall it was looking at. After a second it disappeared again, Louis noticed that the wall the eye had been looking at was a slight different color.

Harry pushed on the wall till it caved in and Harry could fit inside. It was a small, long room that at the end seemed to have something laying on the ground. Harry picked it up and it seemed to be, a red glass ball. 

Harry climbed back out of the room and showed Louis what he had found, "it seems like it would go to a painting, like you see it has white paint on it. Maybe it goes to one of those painting?" Louis suggested.

"Do any of the painting have white paint at all?" Harry asked as they walked back to the hallway where the paintings were at. They looked at all the painting and it seemed that the glass ball could fit in. Harry stood on the tips of his toes so he could reach the hole where the painting. 

He pushed the glass eye in and it clicked in and the painting next to it fell down, there was writing on the back of the painting that read,

"Behind the big tree..." 

"There's still one room we haven't gone in, maybe there is a tree in there?" Louis suggested as Harry turned around to look at him. 

The two went to the last room, it has four-five sculptures in it, the first one was a giant wine glass that had what looked like a giant, red pillow in it, "doesn't look like comfortable sitting to me." Louis said looking it over.

Next to it was what looked like a giant bust of someone, "Melancholy, huh. Well really, who wouldn't be in a place like this?" Louis scoffed.

Next to that was a skeleton that has splattered with a bunch of random colors, "I assume this is fake?" Louis said looking at it.

Lastly there was what seemed like to be a giant tree, it didn't really look like a tree but more like a bush, but they both knew it was what they were looking for. 

Louis went behind the tree and looked through the tree till he found a little silver ring, "I think it goes to the brides hand that was in the hallway?" Louis said. 

The two went to the room with the two hands, Louis gave the silver ring to Harry and told him to put it on the brides ring finger. 

Harry did as he was told and it seemed that the faces of the people in the paintings when from a frown to a smile. 

After Harry stood back up something fell out of the painting, it looked like the bouquet of flowers, just like the one from the painting. Louis looked at the painting and the bouquet is gone. 

"Wait! That painting! Maybe he wants these!" Harry yelped at Louis. 

Harry grabbed the bouquet and ran back to the painting leaving Louis behind. 

The painting repeated itself from before with all of the laughing and begging for the flowers, once the painting asked for Harry's flower, Harry gave the painting the fake flowers and the painting ate them. 

"Ehe, thank you, thank you very much, as promised, you can go through," the painting said to them, "just take this door in... Well, see ya.... ehehehehe!" 

Harry grabbed onto Louis' hand and dragged him through the painting that now seemed to be a door. 

When they were through the painting it seemed that they were just in a smaller room that had a door at the end so they went through the next door to see what laid on the other side. 

In the next room it seemed to be a room full of manikin heads, there were a bunch of them, an endless row of the creepy looking heads. 

Harry was scared a bit and didn't let go of Louis' hand when they went through the room, it did end thankfully. They got into the new room which was really big and had many big walls. 

Harry still had a tight grip on Louis' hand and as they walked into the room they heard the crash they had heard before but it slipped their mind on what exactly that was. 

 

They realized the sound was of one of the paintings of the ladies and Harry about panicked. They fled into the first room that was unlocked and once they got in there they locked it behind them.

The room was quite empty except there was a vase of water, a lone bookcase in the corner and a note sat on the wall. 

Harry had one petal left on his rose and there were cuts and bruises scattered on his arms. He set his flower into the water and it instantly grew its petals back and all of his marks were gone. He smiled and set the flower back into his pocket, Louis did the same with his flower. 

Louis stepped away from the book shelf and heard a loud crash coming from the outside of the door, Louis ignored it and walked over to the book shelf that only held a few books, most were in a different language so he couldn't read. 

"The gallery is like a spooky amusement park with lots of strange things," Louis read aloud, "it's so much fun playing here, the day was over before I knew it. Isn't it a fantastic place? Why don't you join me here? You'll be fine with all this company...." 

"What does that mean?" Harry asked the older man looking up at him. 

"I'm not exactly sure actually, must be just a novel about someone in an art gallery like we are," Louis said to Harry not telling him the full truth. 

Harry went over to the note on the wall, "I can't see it," Harry said looking at Louis. Louis lifted the young boy up so he could read it, "please do not touch the displays. If by any chance you damage any exhibits, you will pay with your life...," Harry read out loud. "That isn't very nice," Harry said when Louis set him back on the ground. 

"It isn't," Louis said looking around the room, "well, there isn't much in here for us, lets go back out." Louis said walking to the door, Harry following behind him. 

Louis went to the door that was next to the room they were in, "it's locked, theres a panel though," he read the little note that was next to it, "How many paintings of women are in this room?" 

 

"Harry can you go count how many painting there are in this room?" Louis asked the boy. Harry nodded and ran to count, he counted them and counted the ones that had broken out of the frames. "66" Harry said when he came back to Louis. 

Louis pushed in 66 and the door unlocked, they went in, there was only an easle and stool and a vase and water, which was empty. Harry saw little holes on the ground and pushed the table till it was on them. They heard a sound and left the room. 

When they left the room there was a mannequin head sitting by a stool, "....wha....was this here before?" Louis asked Harry looking at it. Harry shook his head, he didn't think it had been there before. 

The room on the far end had been opened, Harry ran ahead of Louis to it, Louis smiled slightly at the smaller boy. Harry walked into the room and looked around, all there was in the room was a mirror. Harry and Louis went up to the mirror and looked it in seeing nothing but their reflection. Harry turned around and saw on of the mannequin heads was in here by the door. He shrugged and turned back to the mirror. Louis this time turned around and the mannequin was right behind them. Louis screamed and fell backwards to the ground. 

"W...w....w....what is that!" Louis screamed. "why....you," Louis grumped going to kick the mannequin head, Harry stopped him, "oh, right, that would be very immature of me, lets go we are wasting time." Louis said grabbing Harrys hand and leaving the mirror room. 

They walked out of the room noticing that more painting had been broke, they walked around hand in hand for a while till Harry noticed a key laying on the ground. Harry ran over and picked up, there was a crash right above Harry head. Harry stood up quickly and ran to Louis. 

They saw the green lady crawling around just like the others, they went aroudn her quickly and went to the door the key belonged to. They opened it. 

The room contained, a sofa, a painting, a window and several book cases filled with many books unlike the other ones they had seen along the way. 

"Couple," Louis read the name of the big painting in the room, Harry looked up at it, seeing it resembled quite fimiliar faces. Harry soon realized who they were. "What is it Harry?" Louis asked him seeing that Harry had been staring at it for quite a long time. "The people in the painting are my mum and dad," Harry said looking up at Louis. "Huh? The people are your mum and dad?," he said quite shocked, Louis looked back up at the painting then back down at Harry, "Aha... They do resemble you a bit, Harry, but why would such a painting be down here?" Harry shrugged and bit his lip. 

Louis went back to the door since there didn't seem much of anything in here for them, "the door won't open," Louis said looking at Harry who looked scared. 

Harry and Louis looked around the room for a place to get out, "maybe if we push the bookshelf there will be something behind it?" Harry suggested. Louis nodded and moved the smaller one and there was a big hole. Harry was scared to go through the hole but he went. He came out the other side. 

The sculptures and painting were all alive now and there were mannequin heads everywhere. Harry let out a whimper and waited for Louis. Louis looked around and remembered there was one more door that they didn't go to. 

"Come on," Louis said grabbing the boys hand, they walked to the door but there were a few sculptures, they ran past them and went through the door and closed it. 

They walked a bit into the room and Louis started panting, "This...this should be far enough," Louis said facing away from Harry. 

Harry fell onto his knees, "well...lets go then.... Harry?" Louis said turning around looking at the boy who looked ill. "Oh my, what is it, are you okay?" Louis asked Harry kneeling down next to him. Harry then collapsed out cold, "H...Harry!? Stay with me! Harry! Harry!" Louis said freaking out. 

Louis picked the boy up panicking, "oh my god," he mumbled to himself, he ran to the first room he could find. The room had a big painting, bookcases and thats it. He set Harry on the ground by one of the bookcases and took of his coat setting it on Harry. Louis leaned down next to the boy and rubbed his finger over the boys pale face, "please be okay," he mumbled. 

Louis knew he needed to give him time, he stood back up and went to the bookcases and started reading the books, most he couldn't understand since they were in different languages or they had old English so it was hard to understand in general. 

Louis had gotten to the third book shelf when he heard Harry move. He bit his lip not wanting to look to act creepy. 

Harry woke up and sat up looking around, he had Louis' coat on him that smelled like tabacco and sweets. He looked around the room, seeing a few book cases and paintings. He heard a book go back onto one of the shelves he was laid next to. He stood up and walked to the other side of the shelf. Louis was stood there looking at one of the books. 

Louis looked at Harry, the boys curls were messy and all out of place, it made Louis smile slightly. "Hey, you're awake," he said to the boy. 

Harry nodded at Louis and smiled, "where are we?" he asked Louis in a quiet tone. 

"We are just outside where you fainted," Louis said in reply to Harry. 

"Oh," Harry mumbled looking around the room, "can we stay in here for a little bit longer?" he asked the older lad. 

Louis nodded, "we can stay in here as long as you need, there's a sweet in the coat of my pocket take it," he told the boy turning back to the shelf. 

Harry smiled and went back to the coat and picked it up, he pushed his hand into the right pocket finding a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, he left those alone. He put his hand into the left pocket and found the sweets. He giggled to himself and took it and put it in his pocket. 

They stayed in the room for a few more hours till Harry wanted to leave, Harry picked up Louis' coat that he had been laying in and walked over to Louis, "ready to leave?" Louis said looking down at the boy. 

Harry nodded and handed Louis his coat, "oh, thank you," he smiled taking the coat and putting it back on. 

They left the room and Harry ran ahead down the stairs that lead to darkness, Louis got a bit scared when he couldn't see Harry anymore when he ran down. When he got to the bottom Harry was waiting for him. 

Louis sighed slightly with relief and walked with the boy who seemed facinated by the hallway they were in. It was purple, all different shades, the walls were a dark purple, while the floors were covered in a lighter but still dark purple. 

There was a knocking noise coming from down the hall, Harry's eyes went wide and he went closer to Louis. "Hey, don't worry, we are fine," Louis said to Harry knowing he had to put on a brave face for him.

Harry made Louis go in front of him, but realized soon what if there was something behind him. Louis saw the anxiety in Harrys face and grabbed his hand, "we can go at the same time."

Harry looked up at Louis and nodded, they started walking, they came to a hallway branched off of the other hallway, there was a tiny light next to the door. The door was bright purple, Louis went to open it but it was locked. 

Louis looked at Harry and they turned back around to look at the other way where the knocking had came from. Harry still was scared, they walked and came to ropes, "we aren't going in those no way in hell," Harry said shaking his head. 

Louis wrinkled his nose at the boy swearing, did little boys really talk like this now, he wondered. "I don't think we have to thankfully," Louis said seeing there was another side. 

They went to the other side and looked and there was another hallway, and another door that seemed to be locked. Louis looked at the painting on the walls. They came to a puzzle that had been put in a frame, "Harry, do you know what this is?" Louis asked him. 

Harry looked at it and shook his head. "Its a milk puzzle, all the pieces are white and its suppose to be for super smart people since they can put them together. I don't think it is as fun though since they don't have anything to look forward to but white in the end," Louis rambled about the puzzle. 

"That doesn't sound like fun to me," Harry said shaking his head at the puzzle. 

Louis smiled and they started walking, there was mirror in the middle of the hallway. Harry looked into it but jumped slightly looking behind them. 

Nothing happened with the mirror and they moved on, there was two doors they could pick from. Harry tired the one on the right but it was locked, the one on the left wasn't and they went in. All was was in the room was a pulley, Louis tugged on it but nothing seemed to happen. 

Louis left the room and saw Harry standing in front of the other door, "its locked," Harry said with a slight pout since Louis' door wasn't locked while his was. 

Louis looked and the door and noticed there was a panel, "you put in the name of the painting shown," Louis said reading it. 

Louis looked at the painting, "I think I know this one," Louis said pushing the name it, the door clicked and he smiled. 

Harry giggled and went into the room with Louis. The room, was quite empty, except for a painting and bookcases. "What is up with these places and book shelves!" Harry said wrinkling his nose. 

Louis laughed and looked at the books, Harry doing the same. 

Harry started reading a book, ".... by the ..., I ... my finger over her beautiful ...," Harry read to himself not knowing some of the words that were on the page. Louis closed the book on Harry making him jump a bit, he looked up at Louis confused, "... Don't read this kind of stuff until you get older love," Louis explained to him. 

Louis put the book back and they went to look at the painting together, as they were reading the name the lights went out, "Wh-what, the light!" Louis said panicing. "Harry, are you there?" Louis asked more scared of losing Harry than himself getting hurt. 

Harry moved closer to Louis, "yes, I'm right here," Harry said quietly. 

Louis picked Harry up not caring if he was to old, or to big. Harry held onto Louis, he was quite scared so he didn't care that he was being held by a stranger. 

Louis remembered the lighter in his pocket and took it out, it lit the room enough so they could get out. Louis didn't put down Harry and they kept walking till they got to the last door. 

The door was now open with painted footsteps near it. Harry hid his face in Louis' neck out of fear. 

Louis pushed the door open the rest of the way so they could walk in, the room wasn't dark so Louis put the lighter away. 

Someone or something ran into them pushing Louis down along with Harry. Harry opened his eyes and stood up quickly looking to sew what it was. 

There was a boy about Harry's age standing there, he had blonde hair and a green sweater on. 

"Ahh?!" the boy said looking at them. 

Louis looked at the boy, "whoa are you okay?" he asked standing back up. The boy backed up slightly from them, "hey, wait, are you...could you be on of the visitros to the gallery?"

The boy replied with another "ah." 

"As I thought... " Louis said with a smile, "my name is Louis.... and this is Harry," he said to the blonde boy. 

"We were in the art gallery but then somehow found ourselves lost in this place.." Louis said to the boy, "so, we both are trying to find a way out. presumably, you're doing the same?"

"I...... I was looking to see if there was anyone else too...," the boy said finally talking, "I wanted to get out so I..."

"Ah, I knew it! Well, would you like to come with us?" Louis asked him, "this place is quite dangerous, I think us sticking together would be the best."

The boy nodded, "yeah... I'll come with."

"Well, then its decided! Oh, whats your name?" Louis asked with a big smile.

"Niall...." he said looking at them. 

"Niall, then! Nice to meet you!" Louis said. 

"Um..... Nice to meet you... Harry," Niall said to Harry. 

"Nice to meet you too," Harry said in a shy quiet tone. 

"It is very dangerous to be alone in here. There seems to be quite a few odd creatures roaming around these areas," Louis said to Niall looking down at the small blonde haired boy, "So will you join Harry and I? I think it would be the best if we did stay all together to find a way out of this strange place."

Niall stood there for a second biting at his lip before he nodded his head slowly, "yeah! I'll come..," the small boy said in a somewhat excited tone of voice.

"Then it is decided! Alright now that we are a group of three now, we can proceed with our spirits high," Louis said grabbing onto Harry's hand.

Harry blushed lightly as he felt Louis' hand in his. To avoid Niall, or even worse, Louis from seeing he turned his head to look at the painting that was hung on the wall next to them. It had a hard name Harry could not really make out unless he said aloud, which he definitely was not going to be doing.

As they walked in silence for silence for a little bit they came across a vase of water, Harry remembered that all the vases of water would health the strange rose they carried. Once they got up to it Louis and Harry both placed their roses into the water and both of them perked up.

"Niall, Harry and I both have roses, do you have one?" Louis asked turning to the boy.

Niall thought for a second then nodded, "Yes I do! Mine is yellow!."

"You better not lose it, it for some reason keeps us going and I would not want you to faint like I had done," Louis said going on about the roses, "don't you dare lose it, and if we come across anyone please do not give it to anyone, and..." he was cut off.

"Wow! Harry's rose is red! My rose is yellow! I like yellow, but I also like pink! Oh, and blue!" Niall went on rambling about colors making Harry confused, he looked up at Louis rather confused.

Louis frowned, "learn to listen, would you?"

He grabbed his blue rose as well as my red one and handed it to me, "don't lose yours either, I know you won't but still should say it just in case."

They started down the hallway again, the walls were all blank. At the end there was another door, Harry was scared to find out what was going to be on the other side. It was a doorway more than a door, it was open and no way to be closed.

Walking through they entered another room that seemed to be bare besides a note nailed to the wall.

Louis let go of Harry's hand, Harry felt cold without his hand in his own. It felt weird, not really something Harry had felt before.

"Which one could it be?" Louis read aloud, "I have absolutely no idea what that could even mean."

Niall looked and started to walk towards a set of stairs, "I say we go up here, seems more fun and might as well make this a little adventure don't ya think?" he said excitedly.

Louis shrugged and looked at Harry, he held out his hand and Harry took his hand in his again. They walked up the stairs, Niall leading them up into yet another dark room that seemed to be nothing.

There were two doors, one farther down in the hall and one right in front of them. Harry practically clung to Louis at this point feeling like his stomach was in his throat.

"You're okay, Harry," he said looking at him then at Niall who was deciding which door he liked best and would be the one they would be going in first.

Niall decided the room far down from where they stood now. In the middle of the two rooms there was a painting.

Louis walked up to the painting with Harry, letting Niall run ahead seeing as he was not going to listen to them anyways.

"Flowers of jealousy," Louis read noticing there was not anything drawn on the canvas, "well that quite odd... let's just go and find Niall before he breaks something."

The two walked into the room Niall was in and Louis looked around disgusted at the sight he was seeing.

"The love of god... That painting, this room.. Why must it be so unsettling!" Louis gasped looking around the room hating the sight he was seeing. His grip tightened on Harry's hand, Harry looked around and frowned, not seeing one problem with it.

"Huh? Really...? I think they are cute.." Niall said going up to one of the ornaments touching it smiling.

"Wha...! What about this is CUTE!" Louis yelled startling Harry.

"I just think it is.. What about you Harry aren't these cute?" He asked referring to the ornaments sitting on the table all lined up all identical besides being different colors.

Harry looked around the room looking at all the bunny ornaments, "It's cute, they are adorable in fact," he said in a quiet voice smiling at Louis.

"At any rate, lets try to get out of this creepy place quick..," Louis mumbled loosening his grip on Harry's hand.

As they are going towards the door, one of the glass ornaments falls off the table shattering to bits. Harry lets out a small squeal and grips onto Louis again.

Niall goes over to it and looks at the ground then bends over and picks up something, "It's a key, maybe it is for the other room," he said smiling.

Niall left the room going ahead of them again, Louis looked down at Harry who was trembling ever so slightly.

Louis reached over and tilted the boys chin up, "you're okay, I'm not going anywhere, I won't leave you alone with that psycho with all my will, I promise," he said in a soft voice.

Harry took a deep breath and nodded, "I know you won't let us go before he starts freaking out on us."

Louis stopped him, "if something does happen though, I want you to stick by him, he seem to know where everything is in this place. It is weird how well he knows where the doors are, he might ramble on about weird things but truly we need him."

Harry nods, "I know we do, he just creeps me out, I want to just get out of here. Find my parents."

He moves his hand onto Harry's cheek and smiled, "you will find them, I know for a fact you will, just like I will find mine, but for the time being, it is us and that weird boy."

"Let's get back to him, he could be in the other room destroying it by now," Harry said wishing he could lose that Niall kid, but knew they needed him.

Louis nodded, "could be happening, but without him I knew I would get the chance to do this," he said softly and dipped his head down pressing his lips to Harry's.

Harry reacted right away, he soon relaxed and kissed Louis back trying to keep up with the movements of Louis' lips.

After a couple seconds Harry pulled out as he felt as if he was going to suffocate, his skin felt like it was on fire and it was just a small little kiss.

"Probably should have asked before I did that but, you needed to calm down, you seemed terribly terrified, and there is no need for that," Louis said in a low voice.

"I-I was totally okay with that, I was not really expecting it of course, but I did enjoy it and you did calm me down... now let's go," he said his cheeks bright red with no way of hiding it.

Louis once again linked their hands together and walked out of the room to the hall, Niall was in front of the painting.

"Niall what is it?" Louis said standing in front of it looking at it, Harry was in the middle of the two and looked at it.

The painting seemed to be making a soft noise that started to grow, "the sound.. It's coming closer," Niall whispered confused.

The three jerked around as something pushed up through the ground below them, "something came up from the ground!" Niall screamed.

"T-This is bad! Get away from the painting," Louis yelled jolting back towards the door to the room he had just left with Harry.

"Harry watch out!" Niall screamed and Harry jerked to the other side as another thing came up from the floor below them.

"Are you two alright?" Louis yelled to them concerned, more for Harry but Niall did not need to know that.

"Ahh! That scared me!" Niall wailed to Louis across from the other side.

"Harry? Are you hurt?" Louis asked in a more frightened tone as Harry had not answered the first time.

"That was scary," Harry said crossing his arms over his stomach feeling himself tremble again.

"It was certainly startling, but as long as you're not hurt we are okay," Louis said with relief filling his voice, Louis looked at the things that came up from the floorboards, "these things, things in the way, I cannot get over," Louis said panic in his voice again, "maybe can cut it down? Wait... these things are made of stone!"

"Hey, Harry, I've got the key to the room over there yeah?" Niall said turning to Harry, "we might find something to get rid of these in another room."

"I wonder if you guys will be okay..." Louis said frightened, he and Harry has just talked about him not leaving him alone with Niall.

"We'll be fine! Right, Harry?" Niall said smiling at Harry with a toothy grin.

"I really do not think it is a good idea to leave Louis here alone, what if he gets hurt?" Harry said shrugging.

"Niall is right Harry, there is not much else to do, you two go ahead, but not too far ahead okay?" Louis said worry still lingering in his voice.

"Yay! Let's go!" Niall yells grabbing onto Harry's arm and dragging him to the door.

Harry goes to the door with Niall and Niall fiddles with the key, he unlocks the door and pushes it open.

"You can go in first, I always go first," Niall said smiling his toothy grin again.

Harry nods and looks behind him once more before he steps into the new dark room, without Louis.

The room was full of boxes, and a bunch of those colorful bodied mannequins. Harry steps in deeper, the room was somewhat lit up, he could tell what everything was at least. Not that it settled the poor boys turning stomach.

Niall started ripping open the taped boxes and looking through them, "no, no, no, NO!" Niall said frustrated as he could not find anything.

Harry looked in the boxes that were already open when they got into the room, he did not find it a good idea to open boxes.

All of the boxes Harry looked in were filled to the top with yellow paper, it was all old and it kind of had a bad smell to it, like mold.

Niall ripped open a box and found paint tools, "Hmm.. what do we have here?" he cooed to himself digging through the box, "ah!" the boy yelled at he found a palette knife at the very bottom of the old box.

"Maybe that could cut the stone vines?" Harry said in a soft voice, hoping Niall would agree with him.

"Hmm, no, it is not strong enough to do that, but good joke though Harry!" Niall said giggling as he stood up and looked at the palette knife, "but.. I'm going to be holding onto this thank you very much," he said shoving it into the back pocket of his pants, "oh you know Harry, just in case!"


End file.
